


Coming Home

by Kappy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kappy/pseuds/Kappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles comes home after his first year of college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [piratekelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratekelly/gifts).



AU after Alpha Pack left (No Allison death, no Kira, no Liam)

Derek loves Stiles.

And he is freaking out. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Stiles was supposed to go off to college and forget about Derek. Get drunk so many times his first semester that he couldn’t even remember the number. Spend a fortune on coffee and curse himself for signing up for an 8 AM class. But most importantly, Stiles was supposed to forget the brooding werewolf he’d become friends with in the last year.

But that’s not what he did. Of course Stiles couldn’t do what was expected of every other college freshmen. No, he had to go and be _responsible._

He calls Derek at least twice a week, to check up on him, and to ask about his dad. But they always end up talking about how he’s doing, making the adjustment to living away from the pack. He sounds like he’s flourishing, making friends, attending classes, and even going on dates.

That’d been an agonizing phone call. Derek had to listen to Stiles go on and on about this boy in his Cultural Anthropology class who sometimes asked to borrow his notes, and said he’d like to repay him with dinner. Were college freshmen supposed to be that smooth? Derek couldn’t remember ever being so bold when he went to college in New York, but then again, he didn’t do much dating anyways.

But there were other calls, about how excited the brown haired boy was when he got an A on a test, or finished a paper before midnight the night before it was due. Sometimes Stiles forget the time, and called really late, and that was when Derek missed him most.

During the summer before Stiles’ senior year, he didn’t have much to do. Scott and Allison were back on again, so they were spending all their available time together. Lydia was spending the summer in Hawaii to get a little time off from the supernatural, and Isaac was spending it a long lost aunt on his mother’s side in Iowa.

So Stiles and Derek were pretty much left by themselves. And Stiles made it his mission to bug Derek until he was ready to pull his hair out after seeing him grocery shopping one day about a month into vacation, cart full of pop tarts, chicken nuggets, and frozen dinners. The look Derek was given had so much sass in it that he didn’t even try to defend himself. Sure he lived in an actual building now, with running water and a kitchen, but that didn’t mean he knew how to cook.

So Stiles just shook his head and grabbed Derek’s cart, leaving behind his empty one, and started putting more items in it. After that, the boy kept coming over to make sure Derek had edible food in the house at all times, citing that “if some other supernatural whatsit comes by, we need the big bad alpha at the top of his game.”

He didn’t know how it happened, but all of a sudden Stiles was coming over every other day to watch the older man’s new TV. Sometimes he would bring a DVD or he’d decide to channel surf that day. That led to actual talking. Well, about the normal amount of talking on Stiles’ part. But Derek didn’t have much to do and at first it was just a way to stop Stiles from talking.

Eventually, Derek stopped looking for excuses, and just talked. By the time summer was over, Stiles probably knew more about him than any other living person (Peter didn’t count, the zombie). With senior year starting, the park didn’t have much time to spend at Derek’s loft. Stiles still came over, but with less frequency. He made up for it by stealing the man’s phone and programing his number in.

When Stiles was bored in class, he’d text Derek. When he was home with his dad, he’d text about his dad complaining about his diet. By the time Christmas break came around, Derek knew he was in trouble.

But he thought the feelings would go away with time, Stiles was just the person he was closest too, so it’d make sense that he’d develop feelings. By the time Stiles was ready to go off to college, Derek would be over this. So when Stiles started showing up at Derek’s place with college brochures for colleges on the east coast, he ignored his heart aching. There were a few in there from the west coast in there after all, no need to panic.

No matter how much Derek wanted Stiles to stay, he couldn’t hold him back. If Stiles wanted to move to the east to go to school, that was fine. He’d get his degree, meet a nice, ordinary person, and settle down like he was supposed to. Not to mention he’d probably forget all about Derek. In the grand scheme of things, Derek wasn’t that big in his life. All he was was that guy who tried to order Scott around after he was bitten, never mind that he was just trying to help.

But Stiles graduated, and decided to go to college just an hour away. He called Derek, more than he called Scott apparently. He remembered Scott complaining that he never heard from Stiles anymore, never mind that Scott did the same thing when they were still attending the same high school.

Now it was the summer again, and Stiles was coming home to stay for a few months. And this brings us back to the problem, Derek _loves_ Stiles. Stiles still bugged Derek even when he was gone, and Derek couldn’t get rid of his feelings. He was supposed to have a year to get over them, but Stiles couldn’t leave the grumpy alpha alone.

The younger man should be getting to his dad’s home sometime today, and Derek already knew Scott had plans to take him out tonight. But there would still be two whole months for Stiles to make his way under Derek’s skin.

And if Stiles wanted to be around Derek, he couldn’t deny the younger man.  Derek may be a masochist, but not being around Stiles would hurt even worse.

The next day, bright and early, there was a knock on his door.  He has just woken up, or Derek would have already been at the door before Stiles’ fist could make contact with the door. He was in the middle of a yawn when he opened the door and let the brown haired man in.

Stiles was already talking when he came in, but Derek couldn’t even focus on what he was saying.  The months away had changed Stiles, he had filled out a little and his hair was longer. In one hand was a drink container holding two coffees and in the other was a pink pastry box.

“I know it’s early, but that’s why I brought breakfast! God, I’ve missed these. No one can make donuts like this in Sacramento.”

While Stiles kept talking, he went into the kitchen to put down the food he’d brought. Derek followed, but was determined to keep his distance. Stiles was back from college, but he’d be going back. He was only here for a few short months, before he’d be back at a place where he clearly thrived. Why get involved when Stiles was just going to leave again?

Derek realized he couldn’t hear Stiles talking in the background anymore, so he looked up at Stiles. The younger man was staring at Derek, biting his lip.

“Ok, look. After being away for so long, I realized something. I don’t want to waste any more time. So I’m just going to come out and say it, okay? And you’ll just have to deal with it. If it makes you uncomfortable then… I guess I’ll have to stay away, but I hope it won’t. I had a lot of time to think. And you know that date I went on? It was a complete bust. The guy was so boring, and didn’t get any of my jokes. And I just kept thinking, ‘Derek would have laughed at that’. So I figured I should give this a shot, even though I’m probably crazy. So, Derek, I love you.”

Stiles was wringing his hands throughout the speech, and kept looking between Derek and his shoes like he couldn’t decide what to focus on. Derek couldn’t believe what he was hearing. All this time he’d been denying any hope that Stiles could feel the same, because Derek was so messed up. He had terrible dating history, was horrible to Stiles when they met, and he would only hold Stiles back.

But here Stiles was, telling Derek everything he wanted to hear. After about a minute of just staring at Stiles in amazement, Stiles cleared his throat.

“I guess I was wrong, I’ll just leave now…”

Stiles started to walk backward, toward the door. This snapped Derek into action, reaching out to grab the younger man’s arm.

“No! Wait! I.. I just didn’t know what to say. Stiles, I. I love you too. I just wasn’t ever expecting you to say something like that.”

“Why wouldn’t I? Derek, come on. Not even factoring in your looks, you’re hilarious and smart. You let me ramble about whatever, you haven’t told me to shut up in over a year. You care about your pack, even though you don’t like to let them see it- ”

Stiles was interrupted by Derek pressing his lips against his.


End file.
